


Past Praying For

by Geniesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk/Keith - Freeform, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Polynesian Hunk (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, Texan Keith (Voltron), minor though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geniesis/pseuds/Geniesis
Summary: Lance is injured during a mission. Shiro doesn't understand why he did what he did.





	1. When the darkness devours

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and unbetad, so read if that doesn't bother you. This is my second fic x3 enjoy.

When Lance wakes he realizes everything hurts, and that the room is pitch black. All he remembers is crash landing into some foreign planet. He tries to move and he screams. His leg feels broken or fractured and his head, it hurts, Lance can feel the sharp edge of what he assumes is his cracked helmet jabbing into his skull. He wonders why it is so dark on this planet, he can't do anything unless he sees what he is doing. He feels rough earth underneath him, making him believe he was ejected from Blue in the force of the crash. He can't feel her presence and wonders about her current state. He tries to speak, to apologize but his voice is gone. Vaguely he wonders how long he has been on this planet, if the others even notice that he is gone. Gingerly he tries to turn his comm on but only receives sharp static that makes his head scream. All he remembers is fighting another robeast and Shiro telling Lance to target it's middle eye, one tiny closed eye amidst thousands that would shoot lasers. Lance didn't miss, he made the shot earning cheers from the team that made Lance feel useful, he was practically on cloud nine. They were cheering so much that they hadn't seen the meteor sized knife like debree and by the time they saw it headed for Hunk it was too late for the yellow lion to move out of the way in time. Keith was too far and Pidge's lion too small to make the impact needed to knock the debree away from Hunk. Lance ignored Shiro's sharp and firm, "I got it guys," It wouldn't  have made a difference, Lance was already on the move streaking towards the massive fragment.

He remembers Shiro cursing, forced to move his lion out of the way so he didn't crash into Lance's. He remembers Pidge calling Lance an Idiot, or was that Keith...Lance doesn't know. He remembers Hunk yelling at Lance to stop as Blue crashed into the streaking segment with a sickening crunch. Look...Lance knows Shiro could have handled it, probably without his lion getting obliterated. Lance knows he acted selfishly and yet, he is proud of himself because he saved his friend. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing while Hunk was in danger. Okay maybe it was selfish but stil. Hunk has so much to look forward to and he can do all of those things, all of them can do all the things they want to without Lance. As long as they have Blue.

Shit, Blue is she okay? Did Lance really fuck up enough to where they couldn't form Voltron? The don't  need him to defeat the Galra empire but Blue!? As if she heard him he felt a rush of comfort and the low hum that emanates from her as she comes back online. He relaxes a bit letting his head rest on the ground and swallows testing his voice. "Sorry Blue, you aren't  banged up to bad right?" he feels a rush of reasurance, Blue always communicates with him through feelings and it's up to Lance to translate. "Okay good, why is this planet so dark?" a rush of confusion fills Lance's head. "The planet Blue! It's pitch black!" Confusion, more confusion, then worry. "Okay. Okay. You are freaking me out," he rasps. He needed a drink and he felt cold and yet warm at the same time. He needed to do something other than currently having a panic attack. His body already ached and the frantic, shallow gasps were not helping much. All he knows is he is going to die. If he can't move or even see where he was going if he was to move he is a goner. No more playing hero, no more hope of him going back to Earth, and no more goddamned facemasks. He would never see Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Keith, Shiro, and Coran ever again. He would never know the truth, if they actually cared or if they just tolerated him. He hopes Pidge finds her family because there has to be some happiness at the end of this right? The threat to the universe will end and they will all be at Pidge's moms house eating normal food and laughing, playing video games and riding motorcycles. They could even swim for goodness sakes, gosh he missed swimming. They wouldn't  be so stressed anymore, they wouldn't  miss him because they would have everything again. Hopefully because Lance's sacrifice allowed for them to be stronger or something. Maybe they would be kind enough to tell his mom what happened, that he tried to save the universe along with them. Maybe- Lance looks up, or what he thinks is up, at the sound of a sonic boom. Was that a ship? Oh, so he won't die. He will just be captured by the Galra and never be saved.

He tells Blue to leave as he starts to crawl away from an enemy he can't see and he screams , his ankle practically tearing apart from his thigh. It hurts so much but his fear is stronger, an ever present weight on his brain. He doesn't here the frantic footsteps, a concerned voice calling his name, all he hears is his own screaming and the agony in his brain as he tries desperately to get away from the impending doom of becoming a Galran slave. He does feel the hand on him and he spasms, his body racked with tremors of fear. He acts out, trying to fight off the body over him and he screeches trying to kick out and howls in agony as his broken leg sends pain sparking up to his throbbing skull. He's tired, he wants to die, but the person above hasn't stopped and Lance breaks out into heart-wrenching sobs. "No, no, stop fuck you. I'm not going to let you take me gosh damnit! Get your hands off of me."  and the hands stop, leaving Lance relieved and confused. As he lays there, trying to breath, it dawns on him that the  voice didn't  waver. He tries through his haze to understand the calm gibberish being told to him like a soothing lullaby. "...wor....ga.....ixed....fi......it's...safe.....Keith..." "Keith?" Lance responds, disbelief dripping from his lips. "Yeah Lance it's me, Keith." He hears the concerned voice over him and Lance practically goes boneless.

He is in so much pain but Keith keeps telling him to stay awake. Lance has half a mind to shut him up. "Keith how did you find me, this planet is like pitch black.." His voice trails off as he feels himself gag on something and he painfully maneuvers his body to spit it out and he hears a sickening sound come from Keith. "...Lance come on, we'll get you fixed up. " Lance flinches away the comforting hand and tries to speak through his sudden wretching. "You...y-you didn't answer my question." He says shakily as he falls to the ground, his arms giving out. He wants to sleep, or drink water, but ignores both needs because Keith is silent. "Kei-" "Shiro's coming soon then we can get you out of here and into a pod, you'll be good as new, if not better than be before. Lo- I mean... he's already coming down." "Heh, Kei-," he stops on a rib breaking cough, " Keith your rambling, you never ramble. It's bad isn't it? I can't see can I? Fuck...fuck I fucked up. I have nothing now, I'll never be able to shoot or pilot Blue again. I might as well die. Let me die Keith!" He kept going, slandering himself but he didn't hear himself over the rising panic and the pain of his hands on his helmet, crushing the shattered peices further into his skull, warm blood coating his fingers. He felt hands yank his own a bit harshly, to stop him from hurting himself. It wasn't what Lance wanted though. If he can't  see than he can't prove his worth. He can't save the world and go back to his parents and show them that the pain he put his family through wasn't in vain. That he had done something epic and his family would understand and be PROUD of him for once. He would never get that chance now. No, he didn't  want to return home as a failure, shame written on his features. He would rather die, he needed to die. He used all his strength to rise up and praying Keith was distracted with getting Shiro. Stealing himself for what was to come he mumbled a swift apology to him. Then he slammed his head down onto the ground and everything went black. 


	2. Consuming the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh uhm...*cough* how long has it been *cough cough* don't mind me... I will make edits to the first chapter when I get a chance. Like fixing typos and stuff. Uhm Thanks for the Kudos!

"LANCE NO!" Keith jumps to try to prevent Lance from smashing his already injured head into the ground but he is seconds too late, precious seconds. He starts to panic, he doesn't know what to do and he frantically yells for Shiro. Shiro who races up to the two as quickly as he can. Shiro tries to ask Keith for information but Keith can barely speak through the frantic puffs of air he is taking. Looking back on it Keith hates himself for it because instead of immiediatly tending to Lance Shiro spends the next five minutes taking Keith down from his attack. Five minutes that could have mattered, five minutes that could have killed Lance. Heh, and he keeps telling Shiro he isn't cut out for this paladin shit. After Keith has come down he sees Shiro put a tentative finger on Lance's pulse. "He's still alive." He says, his shoulders visibly relaxing the slightest amount. Keith looks at Lance and swallows the bile down, he was completely torn up with cuts and bruises everywhere. There was a big gash on his head filled with fragments of his helmet, it would take surgery to get them out and the damage he had just done by smashing his skull against it, Keith shuddered. Then there was his leg, completely broken and his bone snapped and hanging out of its fleshed encasing. Keith couldnt figure out why Lance would be blind though. He briefly began to wonder, watching Shiro try his best to keep Lance's falling pulse up with no medical knowledge, trying to get the castle ship down here as quick as possible, he realized Lance wasn't blind but the amount of blood from his head injury had soaked his eyes completely. "Shiro." Keith forced out, "Theres blood in his eyes." Shiro looked and instantly seeing the problem pulled out an altean flask of water and opening lances eyes, flushed his eyes out as best he could. There was silence as they waited for the Castleship. Why was there so much waiting. Finally Shiro spoke up, "His leg might have to be amputated and even so, If he ever makes it through surgery with his head he might never be able to function properly ev-" "Shutup," Keith growled out, Tears staining his face again, "Just shutup he'll be fine."

Keith never thought he'd be happy to hear Coran in ANY situation but even Coran couldn't add the chipperness to the, "My my that looks a little troublesome." He stated. It came out flat, empty as if he knew Lance was destined to die. "Keith, " Shiro finally locked eyes with Keith again, "Make sure the others don't see, Hunk or Pidge can't see this." Keith nodded and went about his given duty. Something he could do right for once, not standing there useless at his friends dying feet.

"But why can't we see him?!" Pidge squawked indignantly. Keith rolled his eyes, he had a headache. "Because you just can't! Okay!" "Tell me what's wrong Keith, I CAN HANDLE IT." Pidge yelled, prepared to knock his teeth out if need be. Hunk cut through with a sob, "Oh God, I-I killed him didn't I? Oh LANCE IM SO SORRY!" Why in the ever living hell is everyone saying he's dead?? "I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HIM BEING DEAD OKAY, JUST LISTEN TO ME! YOU CANT SEE HIM. YOU' LL JUST GET IN CORAN'S WAY!" He shoves the two of them with all his might back into the castle ship. Allura is strangely no where to be seen thankfully. It's the last thing he sees as he scrambkes into his bed, feeling numb amd uncaring. Lance can't die, he just can't.

 Keith felt nothing as he sat there trying to sleep, his heart shattering as the image, no the truth of the love of his life lying there broken. Keith just couldn't understand. How could Lance, bubbly, clueless Lance, do something so obviously unneccasary. There was no way Blue could have handled that debris, it was reckless in a way that was rare for Lance and uncaring for his lion. He needed answers but he had none. All he knew was that atleast Lance wasn't dead yet. If he was the team would have told him by now. What if Lance does die? Keith sniffled sucking back the tears as hard as he could. He had a headache, he needed to sleep. He new there were sleeping meds in the med bay, where Lance and everyone else would be. Should he really risk it? 

As Keith slowly rounded the corner to the med bay he heard hushed voices, he felt his heart jump and he paused to listen in on what they were saying. "-y fault I shouldn't have said what I did. He would have never been so reckless if I hadn't off-" Keith rounded the corner quickly, "If you hadnt of what?" He demanded, eyes meeting with Allura. Her face fell, "K-kei-" "What. Did you do Allura." At this moment Keith brain had stopped focusing on Allura and noted the other paladins in the room. Pidge seemed unsure, Hunk angry, and Shiro seemed to be holding himself back. What the hell had she done? Keith took another step forward and Hunk stepped in between. "How about we all calm down first... Nothing good will come out of this okay." He gave a firm unwavering look at Keith. Keith who knew Hunk only merely allowed him to shove him earlier and that, if Hunk really wanted to he could floor him. "Okay. Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at grammar :' anyways, if any of you resd this after a year of silence props to you. Hopefully I became a better writer. I did put more effort into the second chapter lol. Have a good day.
> 
> Edit: this is a Shance fic by the way.


End file.
